


Never Gonna Live That Down

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 126 Firefam - Freeform, Childhood Stories, Crack, Embarrassment, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Another request from Tumblr:Hey, this may seem somewhat random but would you be able to write a story centered around TK singing reckless and the brave by all time low? Whether it's directed at Carlos at a karaoke night or one of the crew catch him singing and film it to show to everyone else, I don't mind. Thanks, and well done with your other stories, I love themIf you have an idea send it to me on Tumblr- 911xtarlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	Never Gonna Live That Down

T.K hummed softly along to the song playing in his ears as he put weights on the bar. The firehouse was relatively quiet with it being the middle of the night. They’d had a long day of calls and while everyone else was sound asleep in the bunk room, T.K couldn’t shut his brain off. 

He’d texted with Carlos for a while, at least until Carlos had fallen asleep. He wished he’d been able to talk to him for a while longer, but he didn’t blame him. Carlos had had a shift earlier too and he was probably as tired as T.K.

T.K reached down to skip the song and smiled a little when  _ Reckless and the Brave  _ began to play. It was a song left on his playlist from his brief “emo” phase in middle school. Carlos had begged to see the pictures, but T.K had sworn they’d never see the light of day. Still, he enjoyed this song and he related strongly to it.

T.K began to hum softly to the song, not realizing that he had an audience. Judd leaned against the wall, watching T.K. He stifled a laugh as he danced around to whatever song was playing in his earbuds.

“ So long live the reckless and the brave

I don't think I want to be saved

My song has not been sung

And long live the fast times, so come what may

I don't think I'll ever be saved

Our song has not been sung

Long live us.”

Just clamped a hand over his mouth when T.K began to sing. He carefully slipped his phone out of his phone and pressed record.

He got a good two minute clip of T.K singing before he turned around and caught.

“Judd what are you doing. Judd delete that right now!”

*****

“I wish you would quit showing that to people,” T.K groaned at the bar the next night when Judd played the video for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“I think it’s cute,” Carlos said, kissing the side of his head. “Send that to me,” he mouthed to Judd.

“I hate all of you,” T.K said, dropping his head to the counter.

“It could be worse,” Owen said. “Remember that video of you-”

“Dad don’t you dare.”

“Wait wait, what video T.K?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh come on cap, you’ve gotta tell us,” Marjan said.

“Yeah if it’s that embarrassing, I need to know,” Judd cackled.

“C’mon Ty,” Carlos said squeezing his hand. “It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s pretty bad,” T.K said, hiding his face in his shoulder.

“Okay now you have to tell us,” Paul said.

“T.K?”

“Fine whatever.”

Carlos squeezed him a little tighter.

“So when T.K was about five, I came home from work and found him running around the living room in nothing but his underwear and a pair of his mom’s heels. He had lipstick smeared all over his face and when he saw that I caught him he started crying. It took me ten minutes to make him stop crying and another ten to get all the makeup off of him.”

“Oh my god,” Carlos pressed his nose into T.K’s hair. “Please tell me you never had any doubts about him being gay.”

“Oh no I didn’t.”

“I’ll say it again. I hate all of you. I’m just glad pictures sucked back then and phones didn’t have cameras.”

Owen patted his son’s back, “It’s alright buddy. That image is permentantly branded in my brain.”

T.K groaned and shoved his dad away.

“I’m never going to live this down.”

“No princess,” Judd slapped his back. “You never will.”


End file.
